urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Borderland series
Borderland series (1968–2011)— A shared-universe original anthology series for teenagers Edited by Terri Windling. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Early Urban Fantasy / Series Description or Overview ✤ On the border between the World and Elfland sits Bordertown, a place of half-lit neighborhoods of hidden magic, of flamboyant artists and pagan motorcycle gangs. Bordertown is a hothouse laboratory for the return of magic to the life of the World—and the return of life to magic. It's an attitude and a state of mind. It's where magic meets rock & roll. ~ Fantastic Fiction ✤ "Bordertown is one of the most important places where Urban Fantasy began." — Neil Gaiman. A shared-universe original anthology series for teenagers, set in an imaginary city in which humans and magical creatures could meet and interact. Terri Windling was the creator and editor of this influential series - it helped launch, in the mid-1980s, the now popular Fantasy sub-genre Urban Fantasy - influencing both the authors writing for the series in the 1980s (Charles de Lint, Ellen Kushner, Emma Bull, Midori Snyder etc.), as well as upcoming authors who read them (Neil Gaiman, Holly Black, Cassandra Clare, etc.) "a modern city at the edge of a mysterious, magical realm—a border city where runaway children gather to create new lives for themselves . . . sometimes successfully, sometimes disastrously." - Terri Windling *'Series History': the bordertown series: History *'Series FAQs': the bordertown series: FAQs Books in Series # Borderland (1986) with Mark Alan Arnold # Bordertown: A Chronicle of the Borderlands (1986) with Mark Alan Arnold # Life on the Border (1991) by Terri Windling # The Essential Bordertown (1998) with Delia Sherman # Welcome to Bordertown (2011) ~ Anthology Also: * Elsewhere (1991) by Will Shetterly (Novel) * Nevernever (1993) by Will Shetterly (Novel) * Finder (1994) by Emma Bull (Novel) World Building Setting *Fictional world of Bordertown *Elfland Supernatural Elements: Rock-n-roll elves, elf boy, vampires, Trueblood, faeries, Green Men, WORLD: To sum up, Faerie/Arcadia/whathaveyou pops back into the real world. That doesn't work so well, so instead a magic Berlin Wall of sorts is put up, so ne'er will Earth and Faerie meet again. Except for Bordertown, which is basically stuck in the middle where humans and faeries, technology and magic, mix up, sometimes well, oftentimes not. ~ Reader Characters *the bordertown series - Characters *Essential Bordertown (Bordertown) ~ Shelfari — Character list, etc *Bordertown Series ~ Shelfari To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. History of Series Terri Windling created the Bordertown Series over 25 years ago while working as a young fantasy editor in the New York City of the 1980s (a scruffier, edgier, punkier New York City than the one today). In 1985, she was approached by the New American Library publishing company and asked to create a shared-world anthology for teenagers. (A shared-world book is comparable to a television series: the editor/producer creates the setting, premise and initial characters, then writers are invited into the project to write stories set in this "shared" milieu.) Terri said yes to this interesting commission, and the setting she proposed was Bordertown: a modern city at the edge of a mysterious, magical realm. She envisioned a frontier, border city where runaway kids, both human and elfin, gathered to create new lives for themselves-sometimes successfully, sometimes disastrously-reminiscent of real-life teen meccas such as Haight-Ashbury in the 1960s. The publisher approved the concept, and allowed her to bring her then-editorial-partner, Mark Alan Arnold, on board to help with the first two books. (It was Mark who proposed asking an up-and-coming young Boston artist named Phil Hale to create the now-iconic cover art for Borderland and Bordertown.) Terri then opened the doors of the city to some of the best young writers in the fantasy: Ellen Kushner, Midori Snyder, Charles de Lint, Will Shetterly and Emma Bull. Together they brought life, myth, music, and magic to the streets of Bordertown-creating its clubs and cafes; its initial characters, human and fey; and defining the strange, fluctuating rules of magic along the Border. Another fine young writer, Steven R. Boyett, joined the project at the eleventh hour when another author had to drop out suddenly due to health problems, contributing a story that's just a little different than the others, set in place that is somewhere halfway between a dystopian Los Angeles and Bordertown... but then, things are always odd and unpredictable on the Border. (Perhaps it is Bordertown, viewed through the eyes of a Californian teen determined to make the Border more familiar.) Those first two volumes, Borderland and Bordertown, then turned into a series of books and developed a loyal cult following, spawning chat boards, bands, dance parties, raves, and all manner of role playing games. As the book series progressed, all the original writers returned for more adventures on the Border, and other enthusiastic writers joined them there, including Steven Brust, Kara Dalkey, Patricia A. McKillip, Delia Sherman, and Ellen Steiber. Graphic artists who have journeyed to the Border over the years include Rick Berry, Thomas Canty, Dennis Nolan, Iain McCaig and Brian Froud—a fine roster indeed. The last book of the original series, The Essential Bordertown (edited by Terri Windling & Delia Sherman), was published by Tor Books in 1996. And then? Book reviewer Michael M. Jones describes what happened next: "And then, like anything really awesome, it stopped. Poof. Finito. Turn out the lights, stack the chairs, lock the doors, Bordertown was gone. The band broke up and everyone went on to solo careers, leaving behind nothing but fond memories, trashed hotel rooms, and possibly a few illegitimate kids. That was that...Until now. Thirteen years later, a new kind of Bordertown has appeared, much like one of those illegitimate kids growing up and coming to find their mysterious rock star daddy for the first time. And these kids have inherited a whole mess of the awesome gene from their wayward parents." The rest of the story with pictures: bordertown series ~ History Bordertown FAQ: the bordertown series - FAQs Author Terri Windling * Website: Entrance Hall * Blog: Myth & Moor * Author Series site: the bordertown series * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Mythic Fantasy Bio: Terri Windling is a writer, editor, artist, and passionate advocate of fantasy literature. She has won six World Fantasy awards for her editorial work and the Mythopoeic Award for her novel The Wood Wife. She has edited over thirty anthologies, many in collaboration with Ellen Datlow—including the Snow White, Blood Red adult fairy-tale series, The Armless Maiden, Sirens, The Green Man, and Swan Sister. She has also written children's books and articles on myth and folklore, and she edits the Endicott Studio Online Journal of Mythic Arts website. She divides her time between homes in Devon, England, and Tucson, Arizona. *Full Bio—Authors site: TW Bio & Information and Bordertown series ~ Press and Goodreads List of Bordertown Writers * Christopher Barzak (website) * Holly Black * Steven R. Boyett (website) * Steven Brust (website ) * Emma Bull * Cassandra Clare * Kara Dalkey (website ) * Charles de Lint * Cory Doctorow (website) * Amal El-Mohtar (website) * Neil Gaiman * Craig Shaw Gardner (website) * Nalo Hopkinson (website) * Alaya Dawn Johnson (website) * Annette Curtis Klause (website) * Michael Korolenko (website) * Elisabeth Kushner (website) * Ellen Kushner (website) * Patricia A. McKillip (website) * Tim Pratt * Sara Ryan (website) * Felicity Savage (website) * Delia Sherman (website) * Will Shetterly (website) * Janni Lee Simner (website) * Midori Snyder (website) * Ellen Steiber (website) * Caroline Stevermer (website) * Donnard Sturgis (no link) * Micole Sudberg (website) * Catherynne M. Valente (website) * Terri Windling * Jane Yolen (website) Cover Artists * Rick Berry ~ Cover: Life on the Border — (Thomas Canty - isfdb) * Richard Bober ~ Cover: Finder — (Richard Bober - isfdb) * Thomas Canty ~ Cover: Bordertown & Cover: Borderland — (Thomas Canty - isfdb) * Jim Carroll ~ Cover: The Essential Bordertown — (Jim Carroll - isfdb) * Terry Doyle ~ * Phil Hale ~ Cover: Bordertown — (Phil Hale - isfdb) * Nick Jainschigg ~ * Ellice M. Lee ~ * Iain McCaig ~ * Dylan Meconis ~ * Dennis Nolan ~ Cover: Elsewhere & Cover: Nevernever — (Dennis Nolan - ISFdb) * Craig Phillips ~ Cover: Finder: A Novel of the Borderlands — (Craig Phillips - isfdb) * Steve Stone ~ Cover: Welcome to Bordertown — (Steve Stone - isfdb) ~ Source: the bordertown series ~ with links to artist websites ~ Chronicles of the Borderlands - Series Bibliography ~ fo connect book to artist Awards Bordertown series: Selection: * Great Buzz Pile, School Library Journal * Summer 2011 Kids' Next List: For Teen Readers, Indiebound * 2011 Recommended Reading List, Locus Magazine * 2012 Rainbow List: GLBTQ Books for Children and Teens, American Library Association Nominee: * 2012 Teen Choice Book of the Year, TeenReads * Quick Picks for Reluctant Young Adult Readers 2012, YALSA * 2012 Locus Award for Best Anthology ~ Source: the bordertown series Publishing Information * Publisher: Roc * Author Page: Terri Windling | Authors | Macmillan * Series Page: Macmillan: Series: Borderlands: Books * Series Page: * Bk-1: Paperback, 252 pages, Pub: May 6th 1986—ISBN: 0451141725 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Borderland (1986): The land of fairy returns, and its a messy reunification at best. The land between the normal human world and fairy is called "The Border" a place where one can easily become lost--or found. In the rements of evacuated cities from this rebirth the two worlds come together in Bordertown, where magic and technology don't always work. The town is teeming with the outcasts, run-aways and dreamers of both fairy and earth children. NOTE: all the "Bellamy Bach" stories in the Borderland series were written by the editor/Borderland founder, Terri Windling ~ Goodreads | Borderland (Borderland, #1) ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Bordertown (1996): On the border between the World and Elfland sits Bordertown, a place of half-lit neighborhoods of hidden magic, of flamboyant artists and pagan motorcycle gangs. Bordertown is a hothouse laboratory for the return of magic to the life of the World--and the return of life to magic. It's an attitude and a state of mind. It's where magic meets rock & roll. NOTE; all the "Bellamy Bach" stories in the Borderland series were written by the editor/Borderland founder, Terri Windling. ~ Goodreads | Bordertown (Borderland, #2) by Terri Windling ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Life on the Border (1991): All new stories by Emma Bull, Kara Dalkey, Charles de Lint, Craig Shaw Gardener, Michael Korolenko, Ellen Kushner, Will Shetterly, Midori Snyder, and Terri Windling (writing as Bellamy Bach); song lyrics by Emma Bull. Cover art by Rick Berry (Tor Books edition, 1991). "Life on the Border turns the volume to 11, cranking up the energy and enthusiasm as the authors really hit their groove. It's like the song right before intermission, when the music's clearly gotten into the blood, and everyone's dancing....This volume is one of the best in an outstanding series." — The Greenman Review. NOTE; all the "Bellamy Bach" stories in the Borderland series were written by the editor/Borderland founder, Terri Windling. ~ Goodreads | Life on the Border (Borderland, #3) by Terri Windling — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—The Essential Bordertown (1999): Bordertown. Once a normal American city, now a perilous nexus between the World and returned Elfland. From the banks of the addictive Mad River to the all-night clublands where young elves and humans fight and play, all the way up to glittering dragon's Tooth Hill, where high society seals itself away from the street--this is no city to trifle with. Bordertown. A place of hidden magic, flamboyant artists, runaway teenagers, and pagan motorcycle gangs. The city you always knew was there. Bordertown was created by Terri Windling, multiple World fantasy Award-winning editor, artist, and writer. Now thirteen of modern fantasy's finest writers return to Bordertown once again, to tell a new cycle of tales of the city. Here are Charles de Lint, Ellen Kushner, Patricia A. McKillip, Felicity Savage, Delia Sherman, Midori Snyder, Caroline Stevermer--and here is bestselling author Steven Brust with "When the Bow Breaks," chosen as a finalist for the Nebula Ward after the hardcover publication of this volume. Bordertown. It's an attitude and a state of mind. It's elfin light and human sweat. It will never let you go. ~ Goodreads | The Essential Bordertown (Borderland, #4) by Terri Windling ✤ BOOK FIVE BLURB—Welcome to Bordertown (2011): Bordertown: a city on the border between our human world and the elfin realm. Runaway teens come from both sides of the border to find adventure, to find themselves. Elves play in rock bands and race down the street on spell-powered motorbikes. Human kids recreate themselves in the squats and clubs and artists' studios of Soho. Terri Windling's original Bordertown series was the forerunner of today's urban fantasy, introducing authors that included Charles de Lint, Will Shetterly, Emma Bull, and Ellen Kushner. In this volume of all-new work (including a 15-page graphic story), the original writers are now joined by the generation that grew up dreaming of Bordertown, including acclaimed authors Holly Black, Cassandra Clare, Cory Doctorow, Neil Gaiman, Catherynne M. Valente, and many more. They all meet here on the streets of Bordertown in more than twenty new interconnected songs, poems, and stories. ~ Goodreads | Welcome to Bordertown (Borderland, #5) by Holly Black Quotes *Terri Windling Quotes (Author of The Wood Wife) ~ GR Trivia Lists: *Books about Faery (746 books) ~ GR *Actual decent proper urban fantasy (67 books) ~ GR *REALLY Underrated Books (Fewer than 1,000 Ratings) (2805 books) ~ GR *Best Paranormal Romance/Urban Fantasy Anthologies (148 books) ~ GR *YA Novels of 2011 (1280 books) *Goodreads | What's the book you can't wait to read this summer? (3593 books) *The Best Urban Fantasy (2238 books) External References Boorderland Books: *Bordertown series ~ Author site for series *Writing Desk: Fiction ~ Author site *Borderland series by Terri Windling ~ GR *Borderland series ~ FF *Bordertown Series ~ Shelfari *Border Town - All The Tropes Wiki Author Bibliography: *Terri Windling ~ FF *Terri Windling - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Terri Windling (Author of The Wood Wife) ~ Goodreads *The Borderland Series - Wikipedia *Terri Windling Author Page ~ Shelfari Excerpts, Samples: *bordertown series ~ Sample Stories Summaries: *Book Nook: 'Welcome to Bordertown' FAQS & Extras: *the bordertown series FAQs *the bordertown series - Videos *the bordertown series - Links The World, Characters, etc: *the bordertown series - Characters *the bordertown series - The City *the bordertown series - Places *the bordertown series - Nightlife *the bordertown series - ART *the bordertown series - Music *Welcome to Bordertown (Bordertown) ~ Shelfari — Character list, etc *Essential Bordertown (Bordertown) ~ Shelfari — Character list, etc *Bordertown Series ~ Shelfari *Book Nook: 'Welcome to Bordertown' - Speak Out ~ about the world, chars, etc Interviews authors about Bordertown: *Strange Horizons: Welcome to Bordertown: Authors: what it meant to contribute *Back To Bordertown by Mia Nutick | Fantasy Magazine *FaerieCon 2011: Welcome to Bordertown Panel *the bordertown series ~ Press ~ Interviews, reviews, commentaries, Awards etc. About Bordertown Articles: *A Return to Bordertown | Del Rey and Spectra *Welcome to Bordertown *Human Oddity: WELCOME TO BORDERTOWN! Reviews: *Terri Windling's Bordertown series *Rooms - Library Review Author: *Writing Desk *the bordertown series *Terri Windling - Wikipedia *Myth & Moor ~ Author's blog *Entrance Hall ~ Author's studio *Seven Miles of Steel Thistles: Fairytale Reflections (22) Terri Windling *The Endicott Studio for Mythic Arts *JoMA Home *Terri Windling: Biography from Answers.com *Will Shetterly - Wikipedia Artist: (see list above) *Chronicles of the Borderlands - Series Bibliography ~ for connecting book to artist Community, Blogs, etc: *Terri Windling (terriwindling) on Twitter Fan Sites: *b-town blog * See Also * Terri Windling * Emma Bull * Charles de Lint * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page Gallery of Book Covers Borderland (Borderland -1) by Terri Windling (Goodreads Author) (editor), Charles de Lint, Ellen Kushner, Mark Alan Arnold.jpg|1. Borderland (1986—Borderland series) by Terri Windling, Charles de Lint, Ellen Kushner, Mark Alan Arnold|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/463025.Borderland Borderland- Where Magic Meets Rock & Roll (Borderland -1) by Terri Windling-reprint.jpg|1. Borderland: Where Magic Meets Rock & Roll (1992—Borderland series) Reprint ~ by Terri Windling, Mark Alan Arnold|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/295855.Borderland Bordertown, edited by Terri Windling and Mark Alan Arnold #1.jpg|2. Bordertown (1986) edited by Terri Windling and Mark Alan Arnold|link=http://bordertownseries.com/series.html Bordertown (Borderland #2) by Terri Windling (Goodreads Author) (editor), Mark Alan Arnold, Emma Bull (Goodreads Author), Midori Snyder, Ellen Kushner.jpg|2. Bordertown (1996 Reprint —Borderland series) by Terri Windling (editor), Mark Alan Arnold, Emma Bull, Midori Snyder, Ellen Kushner|link=http://bordertownseries.com/series.html Life on the Border (Borderland #3) by Terri Windling.jpg|3. Life on the Border (Borderland series) by Terri Windling (Editor), Craig Shaw Gardner, Charles de Lint, Ellen Kushner, Midori Snyder|link=http://bordertownseries.com/series.html The Essential Bordertown (Borderland #4) by Terri Windling (Goodreads Author) (Editor), Delia Sherman (editor & author), Charles de Lint, Steven Brust (Goodreads Author), Patricia A. McKillip, Ellen Kushner.jpg|4. The Essential Bordertown (1998 — Borderland series #4) by Terri Windling (Editor), Delia Sherman (editor & author), Charles de Lint, Steven Brust, Patricia A. McKillip, Ellen Kushner|link=http://bordertownseries.com/series.html Welcome to Bordertown (Borderland #5) by Holly Black.jpg|5. Welcome to Bordertown (2011— Borderland series) Hardcover by Holly Black, Ellen Kushner (Editor), Terri Windling, Cassandra Clare, Neil Gaiman, more...|link=http://bordertownseries.com/series.html Welcome to Bordertown reprint.jpg|5. Welcome to Bordertown (2012) ~ Paperback |link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12435732-welcome-to-bordertown Elsewhere (Borderland) by Will Shetterly.jpg|'Elsewhere' (1991 —Borderland) by Will Shetterly|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/71896.Elsewhere Nevernever (Borderland) by Will Shetterly .jpg|Nevernever (Borderland) by Will Shetterly |link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/836700.Nevernever Finder (Borderland) by Emma Bull (.jpg|Finder (2003—Borderland series) by Emma Bull |link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/70585.Finder Category:Series Category:Anthologies Category:Young Adult Category:Early Urban Fantasy Category:NeverNever, Ever After, Otherworld, Faerie Category:Elves Category:Fictional Setting